6-Chloro-1,4-diacetoxy-2,3-dimethoxynaphthalene has been reported as a novel nonsteroidal antipsoriatic agent in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,981 through a complex multi-step synthesis.
The present invention relates to a new and improved process for the preparation of this antipsoriatic agent which process requires only one reaction vessel and room temperature throughout the operation resulting in high yields of desired product. The present invention thus affords an efficient and inexpensive method for the commercial manufacture of 6-chloro-1,4-diacetoxy-2,3-dimethoxynaphthalene.